Hogwarts acceptance letters
by Arsao Tome
Summary: I was inspired by the 'Rejection Letters' one-shots I figured I'd do my own but these are acceptance letters and something starnge happened to Harry.
1. Gold Digger

Dear Professor McGonagall,

Greetings, my name is Harry James Potter and I would be honored to be a student of Hogwarts. Thank you for considering me to be a student. But, there are a few things you should know before I arrive. You see, I'm not the lad you'd think I'd be. About 4 years ago, my family (spits on the ground) and I went to the States so that my Uncle could try and cheat someone out of a lot of money. Keyword: try, anyway it failed and as usual, he was going to take it out on me but on our way to the hotel, the taxi cab we were in swerved and hit an electric pole killing everyone else and trapping me in the car.

I was rescued by a young woman dressed strangely she looked like she was wearing a cat-girl super hero costume. I know, like I said 'strange' but that's neither here or there. After she saved me, she wanted to know if I was alright but before I could answer, the cab blew up sending us flying away from it. Next thing I know, I was in a hospital covered in bandages and a girl was holding my hand. When she found out I was awake, I could tell she was crying and was quickly apologizing about not being fast enough and turning me.

I was of course confused, turning me? What did she mean by that? Well, it turns out that she really is a cat-girl, a were cheetah to be exact and she had to turn me to save my life. So afterwards she introduced me to her father who ended up being one of my teachers and told me that I had were blood in me as well. I will tell you everything on the promise that you don't tell the Headmaster as I do not trust him.

Once again, thank you for your consideration for my enrollment.

Sincerely,

Harry James Potter


	2. Metal Gear Solid

Dear Professor McGonagall,

Hello, my name is Harry Potter went I got your letter my team was surprised as I was. You see, I was a member of a very powerful Black ops group. I know, 'but you are only eleven.' Believe me when I tell you this, I am what one would call an 'Army Brat' I had relatives in the military. So I was military trained, anyway. About what is going on, I would be more than happy to go to your school. Uncle Snake wanted me to go anyway, he told me that it would enhance my abilities in the group so thank you for the consideration to join your school and I will see you this coming September.

Sincerely,

Lt. Harry J. Potter

Author's Note: Sorry, this one was so short. But it was letter and yes he was a 'Solder without borders'.


	3. Naruto

Dear Professor McGonagall,

Konichiwa, I am Harry James Potter-Uzumaki. I was amazed when your owl had sent your letter to me, I always wondered what I had used to help my brother with his 'problem', I have talk to my hokage and she gave me permission to go and find out about my heritage. So, I will come this September to train at Hogwarts. But, I have to warn you I am an ANBU ninja, that is an unspeakable in your world and I will not tolerate anyone attacking the weak so please be warned.

I am very knowledgeable in ninja magic so I may be able to help out in defensive magic as well. Once again, I will see you in September.

Sincerely,

Harry James Potter-Uzumaki


	4. Vega

Dear Professor McGonagall,

Hola, I am Harrison James Potter-Balrog. One of the most beautiful teens on the face of the planet. When I received your letter asking me to join your school I was shocked. But, now a days I am getting bored with girls flocking to me, not I don't enjoy it but I wanted to try new things. When I brought this up to my father, he told me about the letter and about your school. He told me to give it a shot and to make the Wizarding World beautiful once again. Also I know about an ugly thing known as Lord Voldermort or as you say, 'Usted-Sabe-Que' {1}. The Ugly Half-Blooded thing and yes he is a Half Blood, his father was a muggle named Thomas Riddle Sr.

So, in the interest of my curiosity I have decided to join your school this coming September thank you for being interested in me.

Sincerely,

Harrison James Potter-Balrog.

Author's Note: I don't know what Vega's real last name was so I'm using his Japanese name as his last name.

1. You-Know-Who in Spainish


	5. Phoenix

Dear Professor McGonagall,

Hello, I am Harrison James Potter-Grey. I was amazed when your letter had came to me at first I thought that it was a trap what with how people know what my mother is capable of and you were going to use me as bait for her but Wanda had authorized this a true magical letter. So, here we are Wanda and mom are saying that I should come to Hogwarts so that I can be with my own peers. So, I guess I'll see you this September, but please do not have anyone start any trouble because there are times I will not be able to control myself.

Signed,

Harrison James Potter-Grey


End file.
